buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense
"Defense" is an attribute given to cards with defensive abilities. List of Sets with Defense Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *D Trial Deck 1: Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *Promo Cards List of Defense Cards Ancient World Spells *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Manliness Spirit Shield *Trying a Dragon's Best Danger World Spells *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Circle *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Insanity Circle *Own-Style, Sliding Fang *Phoenix Wall *Shredding Battle Wall Darkness Dragon World Spells *Apocalypse Death Shield *Black Armor *Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield *Black Cloth Blade *Death Shield *Enemy Wall *Helles Shield *Inferno Shield *Midnight Shadow *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Scapegoat Dragon World Spells *Blue Dragon Shield *Dragodefense *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Change *Dragon Scale *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Fortune *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fire Dragon Shield *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Shield *Heavens Shield *Lord's Dragon Shield *Mercenaries *Primeval Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Shield *Shining Wall *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Mirror *Thunder Emperor's Dragon Shield *White Dragon Shield Dungeon World Spells *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Obstinacy Drink, Bunny Call *Quiescence of Cassiade Generic Spells *Castling *Damage Control *Emergency Evade *Fortune-shield Monsters Size 2 *Actor Knights High Priestess Size 3 *Actor Knights Judgement Hero World Spells *Activate Barrier! *Artificial Talisman: 10000 D+ *Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE *Defeat that guy in my place... *For Such an Attack to... *I Leave...the Rest to You *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *It Doesn't Work!! *I Won`t Let that Happen! *Like I'll Let You Do That! *Sailor Barrier *Stop Right There! * Sweet, I Nailed It! *Tears Don`t Suit a Maiden *The Shield of Justice Will Never Shatter! *That is an Afterimage Katana World Spells *Demon Way, Kasumienran *Demon Way, Kiribusuma Legend World Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Holy Grail *Light of Guidance *Medusa Shield *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles Magic World Spells *Chillax! *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *It's All Cool! *Solomon's Shield *That`s How I Roll Star Dragon World Spells *Earth Barrier *Jackknife Linker *Mars Barrier *Mirage Vision *Proto Barrier *Sonic Move List of Support Cards *Actor Knights Judgement Dual card Spell *Divine Guidance (Star Dragon/Legend) *False Deities Illusion (Star Dragon/Legend) *Shadow Crusader (Magic/Danger) Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World